


Pinewood

by Bizarra



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, JC Tropefest, There's a side of hurt/comfort, This Ain't Your Typical Turbolift Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarra/pseuds/Bizarra
Summary: When Voyager has power problems, being stuck in turbolifts happens. It's a trope. This is me, I took a left turn. ;)
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 34
Kudos: 154
Collections: Janeway/Chakotay Trope fics, Star Trek: Voyager Fanfics (Not Rated)





	Pinewood

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my handy beta Chakochick, this story actually got finished. And makes a sort of sense. :)
> 
> Don't let the title fool you. It'll make sense in the end and no, no one dies. (I would have tagged for it.)
> 
> Takes place somewhere around the 7th season.

Kathryn took a sip of her fresh coffee as the turbolift door closed behind her. “Deck One,” she called as she turned and leaned against the wall with a barely suppressed yawn. She probably shouldn’t have stayed up so late reading, but the book Ensign Wildman had loaned her was engrossing and she couldn’t put the damned thing down. She moved her aching neck side to side, stretching the muscles. Falling asleep in her chair while reading said book had also been a terrible idea.

The lift stopped sooner than she’d expected; the doors slid open and Chakotay stepped in. “Deck One,” he said in an entirely too chipper voice. “Good morning, Captain.”

She groaned. “Is it?” She dropped her head against the lift wall behind her, closing her eyes.

Her lift companion chuckled as he moved further inside. “Hot date last night?”

She snorted and tapped his arm, “you wish.”

Chakotay snickered as she shifted again to loosen her tense muscles. With a sudden jolt the small car stopped, and she nearly lost her footing. “What the…” before she finished her sentence the floor went from under her as the lift began a sudden free-fall. The lights winked out as she felt herself floating upward with the sudden change of velocity. “Chakot — Aah!” She yelped as the hot coffee soaked her and the metal cup flew from her hand. As suddenly as lift fell, it stopped and her small body crashed to the deck with a bone-crunching thud. She had no time to react in the dark as the heavier body of her first officer slammed into her abdomen, followed by the coffee cup.

She lay still for a moment trying to assess where she hurt the most. How far they’d fallen, she didn’t know. Kathryn slapped her combadge as Chakotay groaned and slowly moved off her. She heard the telltale buzz instead of the usual chirp, but called anyway, “Janeway to the Bridge.” Nothing. “Comms are down,” she voiced aloud. What the hell was happening to her ship?

She reached her hands out, concerned for her first officer. “Chakotay?” She started to sit, then felt a lancing pain in her hip and gasped.

“Captain?” His quiet voice was a beacon in the darkness. “Kathryn?”

“I think,” she tried moving, and again the pain flared. “I think I broke my hip.”

At her admission, he moved quickly and his inquisitive hands brushed over the side of her breast in the pitch blackness. “That’s not my hip, Chakotay.”

“Oh, uh sorry,” He apologized as his hand quickly moved from where it had inadvertently landed.

“It’s okay. You can’t see.” She felt for his hand and guided it to where the hurting was. She winced, “Easy!” Her voice revealed the severe misery she was in. “Right there.”

“Don’t move.” She could feel his body shifting next to her. His hands smoothed over, then around her abdomen, gently feeling for the bones. “I’m… is it okay if I touch you here? I’m trying to ascertain what may be giving you the most trouble.”

She nodded automatically, then remembered he couldn’t see. “Yes,” she spoke through gritted teeth. “You’re very close though." She cried out as his hand moved toward her tail bone. “That’s… it. That’s it.”

Chakotay’s hands gentled and moved away, “I think it’s your pelvis that’s broken.”

“To be fair, I think you broke it when you landed on me, you big lummox.” She said with a weak attempt at humor.

“I’m so sorry, Kathryn.” He replied seriously. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

She rolled her eyes but smiled in the dark, “I know you didn’t do it on purpose. You had no way to know where you’d fall.” Her eyes were getting used to the darkness and she could see Chakotay’s outline as he sat back on his haunches. She reached for him, “Are _you_ hurt?” Because it would be just like him to ignore his own injuries in favor of helping her.

“No,” he started, “well, I may have a good knot on my head thanks to your coffee addiction.” He moved closer to her shoulders and stretched out, leaning against the now sticky wall behind her. He audibly sniffed, then groused, “Was that a full cup?”

She huffed a slight laugh at that. “It was. Sorry.”

“No, you’re not.” Now his voice held a smile.

“Call it payback.” She snickered. “Most of the coffee is all over me, anyway.” Kathryn shifted, trying to get more comfortable among the surrounding wetness. She was aching from being prone and shifted slightly, but a sharp stab in her midsection reminded her that moving was not a good idea and she cried out.

“What’s wrong?” Chakotay asked; concern inching back into his voice.

“I’m not comfortable.” She grumbled. “My back is reminding me I’m too old to be laying on a floor. I need to shift, but my damned,” her arm flailed indicating her hip area, “tailbone is objecting mightily.”

“Let me see if I can help.” He shifted and reached for her shoulders. “Tell me if I hurt you. I’ll be gentle.” He carefully lifted, being mindful, then gently eased her head onto his thigh. Not the most comfortable solution for either of them, but it was the only one available. “Is that better?”

She shifted slightly, to find an angle that left her hip in the least amount of pain. “Mmhmm,” She affirmed. Taking a deep breath, she focused her eyes on the darkened wall within her limited view. “I wonder what happened to the ship?”

She felt him bend his other leg to rest on the foot. “It didn’t feel like we were hit with anything, so perhaps internal issues? I’m sure B’Elanna will have us out of here in no time.”

She agreed with him. “I hope it’s soon.” She shifted slightly, “feels like this is getting worse.”

She felt his hand rest gently on her arm, “I wish there was something I could do for you.” He gave her a comforting squeeze.

Kathryn reached across and laid her hand over his, “Well, we _could_ lay here and figure out the appropriate punishment for breaking your captain.”

He snorted, “Is this going in my file?”

“Yes,” She said purposefully, “right after Tuvok court martials you.”

“How can he court martial me?” Chakotay asked, just as serious as she was being, “I’m not technically in Starfleet.”

“Oh, that’s right!” She’d genuinely forgotten. She lifted her arm, “Then we can just toss you into the brig without trial. I was supposed to arrest you, anyway.”

Chakotay laughed, and the motion jostled his leg, which sent a vibration down her body straight into her injury and she inhaled sharply.

“Kathryn?”

“I’m okay.” She twisted a bit but still couldn’t get comfortable. With a frustrated groan, she admitted, “No. I’m not. I think your leg is too high for a pillow.”

“Okay, hang on,” he told her as he shifted to partially lay and turned. “I don’t want to move you too much, but I need to shift to a new angle.” He explained, “I’m too close to the bulkhead to lie down.”

Chakotay slowly eased her flat, wincing himself as she moaned. “I’m sorry.” He quickly removed his jacket and tossed it down. “I need to turn you a little, I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

“For the love of God, Chakotay, stop apologizing.” She snapped, the injury causing her words to come out harsher than she meant them to. 

“Sorry,” he said again without thinking.

This time she snickered, “That brig is looking like a good idea... Crewman. Ow!” She yelped as he shifted her to a slightly different position.

He pointedly didn’t apologize, but he gave her arm a reassuring squeeze. “I want to try something. It may or may not ease your suffering.” He folded his jacket and moved to her hips. “Kathryn, I’m going to lift you slightly. Is it okay if I touch you here?” He tapped the side of her buttock.

“It’s okay. You’re okay Chakotay. Just do it!” She told him, her teeth gritted as the agony was reaching new extremes. “But hurry, it’s really hurting right now, and I’m feeling dizzy.”

He carefully lifted her hips and eased the jacket beneath her, hoping it would act as padding. It wouldn’t be much, but it was better than the solid floor. “Is that better or worse?”

“I’m honestly not sure.” She reached for his hand as he lay down and propped her against his chest. He hoped elevating her head slightly would ease her upper back and the dizziness. “I wonder what’s going on with the rest of the ship.” She spoke, wanting to shift her attention to something besides the discomfort.

“I don’t know. We still have life support and it’s not warming up here, so at least auxiliary power is probably working.” Chakotay now lay on his side, Kathryn tucked up against him. He lay his head on his fisted left hand, while draping his right arm across her upper chest. Neither concerned about impropriety at this moment. 

Kathryn reached and tapped her combadge again. It still didn’t work. “It was worth a try. One of us should be on the bridge.” She glanced up. “You could climb through the shaft.”

“I’m not leaving you, Kathryn.”

“I’m a big girl, Commander.” She snapped.

“I know you are, Captain,” he switched to rank when she did. “But you are injured, possibly severely and I’m not leaving you.” He volleyed back. “You should know me better than that.”

She took a deep steadying breath. “Chakotay.”

“Kathryn, you are in a lot of pain. You could pass out and I am not… going… to leave you.” His tone was firm.

“I could order you.”

“You could. But I’d ignore it.”

She reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose. With a deep sigh, she finally gave in. “What am I going to do with you?”

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out.” He responded jauntily. “I’m off to the brig when this is over, anyway.”

She laughed, then calmed. “I’m sure B’Elanna is working on it.”

—

“And then what?”

“The Ambassador told B’Elanna that he was curious about Klingon mating rituals,” Chakotay said, his voice full of amusement.

Kathryn chuckled, “I bet _that_ went over well.”

“She punched him.” 

Kathryn laughed but whimpered when a spasm arced through her. Her hand went to her hip. “This is getting worse.” They’d been stuck for what felt like hours at this point. She wanted to turn, but there was no knowing what damage that could do to her injury.

“Are you okay?” Worry tinged his voice as Chakotay asked. “And please don’t just say you’re fine.” He brushed his hand across her hair, “I know you’re not.”

She shook her head, “No. I’m not fine.” She took stock of her body, “I can’t feel my legs anymore.” She angled slightly upward to look at him. “Everything else hurts. Like hell.” She turned her face into his upper arm, as she now lay pillowed on his shoulder. “If you wanted to be captain, Chakotay,” her voice was muffled against his muscle, “there are more humane ways to get rid of me.”

He smiled at her attempt at a joke. “You aren’t going to let me live this down are you?”

“Nope,” She mumbled, “when we’re old and grey and sitting in rockers on our front porch, I still won’t let you forget it.”

Chakotay was so stunned by the matter-of-factness of her words he didn’t notice the weakness of her voice. “You… see us growing old together?”

She hesitated a moment; what exactly had she said? “Of course.” Kathryn’s hand reached to grasp the arm she lay against. Her thoughts were going fuzzy, so she didn’t quite catch that the conversation they were having was one she hadn’t intended to have. At least not while they were on the ship. She continued though, feeling a need to hear his response. “Don’t you?”

“Kathryn, I’ve always imagined that.” He pressed his lips against the crown of her head. “I just didn’t know that you did too.”

She smiled against his arm, “It’s the light at the end of my tunnel.” She breathed deeper, fighting the pull of sleep. “… home… aiming for.” She barely finished the sentence before drifting to unconsciousness.

Chakotay heard her voice getting weaker and weaker as she spoke. “You’re my home too,” he whispered into her hair. When he got no response, he straightened a bit. “Kathryn?” He gently moved from behind her as he realized she wasn’t awake. “Gods, please don’t do this to me again. Kathryn?”

His hand automatically went for his combadge, calling out for anyone that might receive his message. When he got no response, he gave a frustrated yell into the air. “Help, God-dammit!” He pressed his hand to her neck to check for a pulse. Relief flooded him when he could feel her heart beating. It was weak, so he pressed against her upper chest, hoping it was stronger there. He sat back, trying to think of what he could do next. She was breathing, shallowly, so she was at least stable for now. How stable, he couldn’t say without a medical tricorder.

They needed the Doc immediately. 

Chakotay stood and glanced at the roof, then back down at the shadowed outline of Kathryn on the floor. He didn’t want to leave her, especially now. But, she needed medical help. It was then he noticed a dark circle on the carpet near her hip. “No.” He dropped, pressing his fingers into the wet spot before bringing them to his nose and confirmed what he didn’t want to admit as the coppery scent hit him. She was bleeding, and they had assumed it was coffee.

He was torn between climbing out to get to Sickbay or staying with her. She needed care, but that she could die here alone was terrifying to him. He bent over her and gently caressed her face. “I know you’d tell me to go, to leave you here.” He pressed a kiss to her temple. “I’m going to get help, Kathryn. Please,” he brushed her hair away from her eyes, “please be here when I get back with the Doctor.” He shook his head in anguish, “That rocker next to mine needs to have your beautiful presence in it. I won’t grow old without you, Kathryn Janeway.” He gave her lips a quick kiss, then stood quickly, knowing if he didn’t leave now, he wouldn’t be able to. 

Without looking back, Chakotay opened the hatch at the top of the lift and made his way into the dark shaft. He climbed to the next deck and forced the door open. Once in the dimly lit corridor, he turned to note the number with horror. Deck 12. The car had free-fallen nearly ten decks. Had it hit the bottom of the shaft at the speed it dropped, they’d be dead. He inhaled deeply, then rushed to the nearest Jeffries Tube to start his climb to Sickbay.

The ship was very dark; the power loss had been nearly complete. The flashing red alert beacons the only light. Once he spoke to the Doc and got Kathryn taken care of, he’d find B’Elanna and find out what the hell had happened. “Hang on, Kathryn.” He muttered as he clambered quickly up the ladders.

After what felt like the longest climb in history, Chakotay finally reached Deck 5. With a final mad dash, he rushed into Sickbay and found it bustling with people. The first person he saw was Paris. “Tom!” He ran to the man, “Where’s the Doc? The Captain is badly injured.”

The younger man shook his head, “Computer’s offline, Doc’s offline. Where is she?” Tom gestured to another crewman to take over, then grabbed for a supply pack to gather the tools he needed.

“The floor of the Bridge Turbolift, just below Deck 12.” Chakotay blurted. “Where’s Tuvok?”

“Tuvok’s on the command deck.” Tom explained as he went. “How bad is the Captain hurt?”

“Bad.” Chakotay handed the medic tools and medications as he requested them. “We think her pelvis is broken. When I left her she was bleeding and unconscious.” His hand moved to his friend's shoulder. “I wouldn’t have left her if she hadn’t direly needed medical help. I just… I can’t. This is her ship, Tom. Not mine.”

Tom lay a gentle hand over the cool one, “I’ll do everything I can, Chakotay. You won’t lose her on my watch.” He closed the backpack and slipped it on. “Let’s go.”

—

Chakotay let Tom drop into the turbolift first, then followed into the small car, grateful he now had a wrist lamp and could see. He moved to Kathryn’s head as the medic went to work. Had this been early in their journey, he wouldn’t have trusted the man to treat a hangnail, but now, seven years later, Tom Paris had become a competent, albeit unlicensed, doctor in his own right. “What do you need me to do?”

“Just keep the light on me and talk to her.” Tom gave him a look. “Don’t worry about what you say. Nothing will go past these walls, Scout’s honor.”

Chakotay nodded and settled. He crossed his legs and gently eased her head onto his ankles. Not the most comfortable for Kathryn’s neck, but he’d more than make up for that later. “Doc’s here.” He glanced up and shrugged, “Well, Tom’s here, but you know at this point it’s practically the same thing.” He gave the man a small smile as Tom acknowledged the compliment. 

Tom handed Chakotay a hypospray. “Can you give this to her? It’s for pain.” With the knowledge of the specific injury, he’d brought a collapsible board to stabilize her lower body. Once Chakotay delivered the pain medication, Tom eased her onto the back brace. “I need to stop this bleeding.” He prepped another hypo and handed it over. “This will hopefully do that.”

Chakotay dispensed the medication, then watched the man continue his work. “You ever thought of switching to medical full time?”

Tom snickered, “No. I enjoy flying too much.” He reached to recheck his patient’s pulse. “It’s not a bad side gig though.” He sat back. “Well, I’ve done as much as I can do without a surgical bio-bed.” 

—

Kathryn awoke in Sickbay to find her hand clasped tightly in her first officer’s grip. She smiled as he slept on his curled arm. She gave his hand a squeeze and whispered, “Shouldn’t you be on the bridge, Commander?”

Chakotay’s eyes popped open, and he glanced with visible relief into humored blue eyes. He gave her a smirk, “Beta shift is up there.” He lifted his head, “It’s good to see you back with us, Captain.”

She pulled free of his light grip and patted his shoulder. “What happened, Chakotay?”

He sat up straight, “That power coupling we got from Cestus Three didn’t agree with Voyager’s systems, apparently. It sent a power surge through the entire ship.” He brushed a hand through his hair, “B’Elanna says we’re lucky we still have a warp core. Something in the surge not only caused the core to dump, but it also dropped every turbolift.” He took a deep breath. “Kathryn, we’re damned lucky the backup systems kicked in. We stopped between Decks 12 and 13.”

“My God,” her hand found his again. “I may just start taking the tubes to the Bridge from now on.” She tentatively eased to sit, expecting pain, surprised when there was none. “What about me? I suppose The Doctor worked his magic?”

Chakotay smiled, “Actually it was Tom. Doc was offline until about three hours ago.” Chakotay stood then bent over her, “You have him to thank for saving your life. You nearly bled out in that lift.” His face turned serious, “Had I known you were bleeding I would have gone for help before you passed out.” 

“I didn’t know it either.” She admitted. “In the dark, I assumed the wetness was coffee and I couldn’t feel it getting worse.”

He glanced up and noticed no one was paying attention to them. He held her hand against his chest and kissed her forehead. “This was the second time you’ve nearly died in my arms, Kathryn Janeway. There won’t be a third without me asking you…”

“Chakotay… “ She said in a warning tone.

He shook his head, “If we’re growing old together, I need to know. What kind of wood do you prefer for your rocking chair? Cherry, Cedar, Pine? Oak?”

Kathryn laughed lightly, “Surprise me.” She gave his hand a squeeze and then added, “As long as it says Captain on the top.”

He gave her a wink, “You got it.” He straightened as he saw the EMH approaching. “I’ll let you get some rest. See you tomorrow, Captain.” He gave her a quick salute and stepped away acknowledging the Doctor as he left. 

Fin


End file.
